One and Only Dream
by SwitchGab
Summary: Do you know what my one and only dream is right now? My dream is to play guitar to my one and true love. Sora&Kairi, sorta kinda onesided.


**One and Only Dream**

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, duh.

**A/N** – This fanfic is AU, so… yeah.

**Bored.** _Bored_. Bored. So bored in Geometry class, at least this is my last period of the day. I can' t help but not pay attention to Mr. Tetsuda. He is so boring! _Blah blah blah_. Seriously, if you want to be a famous guitarist in the future, why would you need this?

Yeah, I want to be a rock star. Since my first guitar at age eight, I've been hooked onto it. It's practically my life. I'm a one-person band and I love it that way. Do you know what my one and only dream is right now? My dream is to play guitar to my one and true love.

I know, pretty corny for an almost-rock star. But, how can you blame me? Doesn't everybody want to confess their feelings to a special someone romantically? Right? Well, at least I think so. To tell you the truth, I've tried achieving my dream. And believe me, I failed pretty badly. It was quite shocking, really. For my name is Sora Kensei and I am known for my undeniable success. I actually failed at finding a true love.

So, I'm still waiting for that special someone.

Do you want to hear the story of my first attempt to have a true love? Hang on tight because this won't take long. It didn't take long to get it over with when it happened, either. It all first happened in this very room, about three months ago. Don't you just hate it when math is involved in your first – well, in my case, almost – true love?

---

"So," Mr. Tetsuda concluded, "don't forget that you can only tell if a triangle is a right triangle if it has a square in one a corner." He placed the yardstick he was using as a pointer back onto its place on the metal edge of the white board.

I raised my hand. _Wow, I actually raised my hand! _"Mr. Tetsuda, so if a triangle doesn't have a square in a corner, it's not a right triangle. Right?"

My Geometry teacher seemed almost amused that I really asked a math-related question. "Yes, Sora. You are right. It would either be a type of scalene or isosceles triangle. Thank you for asking that question." Mr. Tetsuda clasped his hands. "Anymore questions?"

At that point, our school's principal, Mrs. Ikushima, stepped into the class, followed by a girl with reddish looking hair and fascinating blue eyes. I couldn't help but think that she looked, well… pretty.

"Yes," the principal said, "I have a question. Class, will you please kindly welcome your new student?"

Some of my classmates gave the new girl a tiny wave or even some people said 'hi' or 'hello'. I sat in my seat dumbfounded.

As the principal smiled proudly at the children's obedience and left the room, Mr. Tetsuda walked up to the newcomer. "Hello! Welcome to our little family. So, what is your name?" I thought he was creeping her out because she kind of backed away a few inches from my Geometry teacher.

She quietly stated her name. "My name is Kairi Nodoka."

Of course, Mr. Tetsuda heard her, for he was standing a few inches from her. "Class, this is Kairi Nodoka." He faced Kairi. "Can you please tell us a little something about yourself? Maybe a hobby, where you're from?" He whispered to her, "A little louder than how you stated your name."

I saw Kairi nod and heard her say a few things about her. "I came from a different island south from here. Uh, I like to play the piano and love quiet places, yet I love adventures."

_Piano_… _She plays an instrument! I wonder if she digs guitarists, which would be awesome._ Then, my teacher kindly instructed Kairi to take a seat. But, I couldn't make out what he said where to sit. I looked around the room for any vacant seats, and there was only one! And it happened to be to the right of me. _Score!_

Kairi walked towards the empty desk that was next to me and slowly sat down and took out a notebook and a pencil. She looked uncomfortable and I wanted to change that. "Hi," I said to Kairi, "My name's Sora. Sora Kensei."

She smiled at me nodded. After that little moment, she immediately turned to the front of the room as Mr. Tetsuda cleared his throat and loudly reminded us the homework. The bell rang and all the students in the room stood up and slung their backpacks over their shoulder and walked out the door. "Have a nice afternoon, kids!" Mr. Tetsuda called out.

Kairi, Mr. Tetsuda, and I were the only ones left. Kairi was slowly packing up her notebook. "Kairi," the teacher called, "You don't have to do the homework tonight. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Kairi put on her backpack. "Thank you, Mr. Tetsuda."

I walked out of the door and casually leaned on the wall, waiting for Kairi. A few seconds later, Kairi stepped out of the classroom and I let her walk a few steps before catching up to her. "Hey." I said coolly.

Kairi turned to me and said, "Hi, Sora." She paused walking.

I paused walking as well. "So… You play piano! Impressive."

She started walking again and turning her head, blushing. "Yeah, I've been playing for almost six years. Since I was eight."

Even though I stopped once again, she didn't notice me and kept walking. I shook my head and caught up to Kairi. "Really? Because I play the guitar for almost six years as well, I started playing at eight years old, too. I mean, the guitar." I grinned. _I feel a connection!_

I didn't notice I looked like an idiot, since I was smiling to myself and making hand motions to myself. Okay, I did. So what? If Kairi thinks I'm an idiot, I wouldn't blame her. Hey, just because I get good grades and have a descent amount of friends, doesn't give me a reason not to be an idiot. My actions count, so that would be the reason why I act so idiotic. And I love it.

Kairi looked at me strangely. "Are… You okay?"

"Um," I stopped my hand signals and faded my grin. Dropping my hands to my side like a kindergartener following a teacher's command, I took a chance and continued, "Yeah. I was just wondering…"

I scratched my head quickly. Kairi was blushing, of course. Whenever somebody says, "I was just wondering…" it means that they obviously want to hang out. You know, _alone_. You got it, _together_. What a nice combination: _alone _and_ together_. Okay, I'll stop freaking out. Darn my idiotic ness.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out some time." I blurted out suddenly. Kairi had on a shock look. "I know we just met, but I just really want to know you better. That's it."

Kairi glanced at me and started to walk a little slower. "Well… I don't know. It's my first day and I still have some things to unpack at my house. My dad really needs my help doing that, sorry…"

I bowed my head down, but then I had an idea. _I had an idea!_ "What if… what if I come over to your house and help out unpack your stuff? Sounds good?" _Say yes. SAY YES._

"Well…" Kairi said again. _She's considering! _"I guess that'll be fine." She giggled. _Her giggle is so cute._ "My dad wanted me to make new friends anyway."

_Friends._

---

"Sora, are you daydreaming again? If you are, that would be the third time this week, Mr. Kensei."

I shook my head. "N-no, Mr. Tetsuda. I'm listening." _Yeah, right._

My teacher nodded and returned to the lesson. Sorry, now back to the story.

---

So, that afternoon, I called my mom on my cell and told her I was going to a new friend's house. I went to Kairi's crib and I was warmly welcomed into her house by Mr. Nodoka, Kairi's dad. As I offered, I helped Kairi and her dad. I felt kind of bad when I stupidly asked where Kairi's mom was. She explained she died along with her dad when she was a baby and that Mr. Nodoka was her adopted father. I apologized and fortunately she said it was all right.

When it turned six o'clock, I realized I had to go. I thanked Kairi and her dad for letting me come over and Mr. Nodoka said to come over any time. I took another chance, the second time that day. Kairi came out to her front porch with me to say goodbye.

"Thank you, Sora. My dad and I appreciate what you did. Uh, see you tomorrow…?" Kairi said shyly.

"Uh, yeah. I mean… Yes, see you tomorrow at school." I turned around to leave and walk back home, but I spun around again. "Kairi, do you want to go on a date with me on the weekend?" _Doofus, we just met today._

Kairi hesitated with her answer. "I think I might be able to… Sure. It's a date," She said smiling.

I smiled ear-to-ear and winked at her. I jogged back to my house. _"Sure, it's a date."_

---

Sorry to butt in, but I just had to add something. Kairi looked so cute saying that!

I'll just go ahead and skip onto the date. Geometry is almost over. _Darn you, Geometry. I darn a lot of things._

---

"I'm having a great time, so far, Sora," Kairi said, looking around the restaurant's decoration.

On Saturday night, I brought Kairi to a sushi restaurant. When I picked her up, I was wearing a casual white shirt with a blue jacket over it and regular polyester pants. Kairi, on the other hand was beautiful. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing a baby blue shirt with a collar the width from shoulder to shoulder, white capris which were folded at the end, and white sandals. A pretty necklace shaped like tear was placed around her neck.

I laughed. "Great. I was worried if you would've liked this place or not. Do you like the food?" I picked up a type of sushi from the platter we were sharing and ate it.

Kairi nodded. "I love sushi. I've been eating it ever since I was able to eat solid food. My dad used to work in a sushi bar, he makes great sushi."

I smiled when she talked. I loved how her soft lips moved. I loved her hair. I loved her outfit. I loved her white pearly teeth. I loved her cerulean eyes. I loved…

**I loved her.**

We were done eating and I paid the bill. Kairi and I walked outside and strolled around the town. I really, really, wanted to hold her hand. But, I knew it was too early. Although I wished I had that common sense when I played my guitar for her.

We had already reached the park, which was close to my house. "Kairi, can you wait here really quick?"

Kairi looked at me. "Why, where are you going to go?"

I smiled. "I'm gonna get something at my house really quick. I live right over there, so it won't take long." I walked her over to a bench and she sat down. "Please?"

She nodded her pretty little head and smiled faintly. I grinned back at her and ran to my house. I ran upstairs to grab my guitar and ran back downstairs. Then, back to the park.

That took about, what, five and a half minutes? I'm a pretty fast runner. Anyway… Kairi looked surprised at what I had retrieved from my house. "Sora… Why do you have your guitar?"

I sat down next to her, placing my guitar on my lap. "I want to play you something." I placed my hand on a chord and strummed it. "Don't laugh. I made this during my spare time."

I sang along to my guitar, which was switching chords as I sang:

_My heart pound so fast,_

_When you breathe when you talk._

_I don't think it will last,_

_When you blink when you walk._

I glanced at Kairi, but I couldn't make out her face expression. Her face had a blank expression.

_I just found out now,_

_What you mean to me._

_You are my shock my wow,_

_You are my meant-to-be._

_Please be my future,_

_Me myself and I._

_I shower you with love and nurture,_

_I'll hug you when you cry._

Again, I looked at Kairi and she looked… I still couldn't make it out.

_Open your eyes,_

_Look at me._

_Turn on your ears,_

_Listen to me._

_Please oh please . . ._

Kairi looked at me.

_Love me._

"Sora…" Kairi started, staring at my guitar.

I gulped. I knew it. I just knew it. _Here it comes… The BIG rejection._

"I don't know what to say." Kairi stood up. "Okay, I do. I… I don't think you are…"

"What is it?" I asked. _She doesn't like me. Duh._ I stood up as well.

"I don't think you're the one for me." Kairi hugged me. "I'm sorry."

My head dropped, although I knew this was bound to happen. I shouldn't have had my hopes up. "I-I understand."

Kairi nodded. "But, can we still be friends?" I nodded sadly. "I'll just walk home alone. But, uh, see you on Monday."

I watched Kairi walk away. My first almost-love in a long time was crushed. Wait, no. That was my first. And she just wants to be friends. _Only friends._ And that was it. The story of my wannabe romantic, yet failed, true love confession with my only dream.

---

"Sora."

I lifted my head to the sudden voice.

"I think you zoned out to your little wonderland." Whoever said that shook me. "Come on, the bell rang about two minutes ago."

I looked at the person who had wakened me from my daydreams. It was Kairi. "Uh, yeah. I was having a good daydream." _More like horrible memory._

Kairi smiled. "Come on, Riku and Tidus are waiting for us."

I stood up and stretched. I scooped up my books and shoved them into my backpack. Slinging it over my shoulder, I said, "Okay. I'm coming."

* * *

**A/N** – Thanks for reading and this is dedicated to…

**! Paopu !**

Just to make it clear, Sora was just telling his story of when he tried to fulfill his only dream with Kairi, but it failed. Hahaha.


End file.
